The Last Letter
by MokonaYi
Summary: Lelouch left a letter for Schneizel after Zero Requiem. What is the letter about? What will be Schneizel's reaction? First attempt! Thanks to Shourin! comments and reviews are welcomed so i can improve more SchneizelxLelouch


**AN:** Well, this is my first time writing a story. Furthermore, English is not my native language so forgive me for stupid grammar mistakes. I really hoped anyone and everyone can give me some ideas on how to improve better. This story is about what I think Lelouch will do…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass and everything in it. TT (cruel reality…)

On with the story!

* * *

After the havoc caused on the street, Schneizel is finally released and permitted to return to his temporary chamber. Before he could get used to the peace he is enjoying currently, a knock on the door signaled him about the presence of a second party.

"Enter."

"Prince Schneizel, there's a letter addressed to your highness," said the maid after the receiving the approval.

After he dismissed the maid, Schneizel sat quietly on his bed, with the so-called letter on his hand. It has the crest of the Holy Britannian Empire emblemed on it and it will be child's play to deduce who the writer is considering who the King was for the past 2 months. After his Geass was lifted, every single detail of what Schneizel vanished except for the fact that his little brother, Lelouch had cast an absolute obedience curse on him.

However, there is no harm in reading a letter of what a deceased man or rather, a child wanted to say for the last time. Flipping the letter carefully, Schneizel unfolded a piece of yellowish paper, with words engraved to it gracefully. Just like how a royal prince was trained when they were young.

* * *

_Schneizel-nii-sama, _

_I doubt that you are depressed about my death. But I must thank you for reading this letter one last time._

_Since you are reading this, then Zero Requiem must be a success. There is a few things that I would like you to know. I do not and never will deny the fact that I killed Euphy and bend others will like what you have said to me. However, a never-changing life will never be considered as alive like I said to you. That is why I continued to fight and rebel._

_I won't apologize to you for casting a Geass on you and I would never approve your way of unifying the world using FLEIA. For now, those are all from the past. Please do take care of Nunnally and Cornelia-nee-sama. Those two precious people are now your duty to protect. Not as a prince of Britannia, but as a brother to them._

_Thank you for being my elder brother during the 10 years of my life in the Imperial Palace. Let's play chess again some other time, okay? I'll definitely win this time…_

_Your brother, _

_Lelouch vi Britannia_

* * *

Schneizel can't help but to notice droplets of tears on the piece of letter, smearing the ink of the words. Could it be that the demon king, Lelouch vi Britannia had shed a tear? Impossible, he ruined the whole world; he murdered his own father and sister; he bent others will; he played others' feelings and minds; he……

He was his little brother.

The Lelouch vi Britannia that will run along in the palace hoping that Schneizel would have time to play a game of chess with him.

Not Zero.

Schneizel smiled sadly on the piece of paper. For some time, his eyes never left that letter, looking at his younger brother's handwriting for one last time. Indeed, Lelouch destroyed the world, but he also gave birth to one peaceful world.

"We'll play chess again next time, I promise. For now, you should take your rest, Lelouch."

Before a tear managed to escaper Schneizel's eyes, he managed to say one last phrase,

"I love you too, very much."

* * *

Thanks goes to shourin for teaching me how to upload a story!!

I cried way too much when I was watching the last episode until my eyes are all blurry. TT

How was it? Review and tell me about it! This is my first attempt to write a story. Maybe Lelouch and Schneizel is abit OOC but I just like to see the two brothers together.

**MokonaYi**


End file.
